She Completes Me
by Tam71
Summary: Sky reminisces before a special evening. Sequel to Storm SS pairing
1. Earlier, Sky POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers as usual all just for fun and an outlet for my imagination.

This is kind of a sequel to Storm, so you may be better reading that one first if you haven't already. This is also only the second fic I've ever written in the first person so I hope it works ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She Completes Me**

If someone had said to me three years ago, that I would come to this point in my life, I would have laughed in their face. What a difference three years can make. Back then I was totally committed to SPD. SPD was my wife, family and lover rolled into one. It was my life, nothing else mattered apart from being the best and becoming the Red Ranger, following in my father's footsteps. Yet here I am now, preparing to ask Syd to marry me, and I'm terrified. Yes that's right, me, Sky Tate, terrified of something.

I'll never forget when I realised I felt something more for Syd than friendship. It was during the incident with Mirloc. I grabbed her around the waist to move her out of harms way. The jolt of electricity that ran through me when I held her took my breath away. I was reluctant to let her go, it felt so right holding her in my arms, her body pressed tightly to mine as I tried to keep her safe. Then when she was the first to step forward and defend me against Mirloc's cruel taunts, I felt something crack in my cold heart and it flooded with warmth. Syd had melted the ice that I had encased around my heart.

I took a lot more notice of her after that, I even started dreaming about her. Every day I fell a little more in love with Syd, until I realised that SPD was no longer the most important thing in my life. Syd was. But I did nothing. I thought that she would never be interested in a guy like me. Thank God for that storm the night before Valentine's Day two years ago.

A crash of thunder had woken me from a good dream about Syd. I was not happy. As the storm was directly over us I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I'd gone to get a drink. Syd had been there, standing alone gazing out of a window. She'd been acting weird for a few days and I was worried about her. Being quiet and withdrawn was not normal Syd behaviour, so I though I'd see if I could find out what was wrong, maybe I could help. So what happened? I ended up blurting out that I loved her! I didn't plan it, it just sorta happened. I was stunned when she told me she felt the same. That was the first time we kissed, man it was magic.

It's not been easy for us. Our team mates were shocked and predicted we'd never last, that we were too different. Boy did we prove them wrong. We've had our rows, but then, what couple doesn't. Eight months ago, we moved out of the base into our own place. Now every night I hold her as we go to sleep and she's the first thing I see when I wake in the morning. I wouldn't have it any other way. I want her to be the first thing I see in the morning for the rest of my life. I love her so much that I cannot imagine life without her. Syd showed me that there was more to life than what I was seeing.

Syd completes me, without her I would be nothing. She's warm, funny, compassionate and sexy as hell! I want her to be completely mine, to see my ring on her finger, to be able to shout out that this beautiful woman by my side is my wife, Sydney Tate. So tonight I'm going to ask her to do me the honour of being my wife and spending the rest of her life with me.

End

Please R&R


	2. That Night, Syd POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers as usual all just for fun and an outlet for my imagination.

This was originally meant as a one shot, but people have asked me to carry on, so I'm going to do another two or three chapters for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 **That Night Syd POV**

This has been a very strange evening. Ever since I got home from work, Sky has been acting differently and it's really starting to unsettle me. For one thing he keeps smiling at me as if he's about to say something and then changes his mind. There! He's doing it again! You're up to something aren't you Sky. You've got that certain look in your eyes. I know you too well Schulyer Tate, and that look means you are definitely up to something and you are starting to freak me out. Maybe if I go back over what's happened since I got home from the base, there could be some clues that I should have picked up on.

Let's see, I got home from work at about 5.30 and he was in the kitchen starting to cook. Nothing unusual there, if he's home first he usually starts our meal. Aha, clue number one. I usually help, but this time he told me to go and relax, that he would finish up. I was too grateful at the time to think anything of it, as it had been a long day with the brats, I mean cadets.

Uh oh, there's that smile again. What is he up to? Do I dare ask? No, I think I'll just play along for a while. I may not like what ever it is he's thinking. Now he's asking me did I enjoy my meal. I tell yes with a smile of my own, two can play at that game Sky! What wasn't to enjoy about dinner, he cooked my favourite, Lasagne with a little extra spice in the sauce, followed by lovely juicy strawberries with cream. Well there's clue number two, I'm usually the one who cooks that dish.

Sky has only ever acted like this once before and that was when Cruger was sending him and Bridge off world for a few days on a diplomatic visit. It was the first time we were separated since moving in here together and he thought I would flip. Maybe that's it, perhaps Cruger is sending him away again, although I hope not, I missed him terribly when he was away.

There's a storm approaching outside and the lights are starting to flicker. I smile as I remember the storm that brought us together two years ago, then I frown, it's not our anniversary and I've forgotten is it? Then I relax, no that's next month, how could I forget as it's the day before Valentine's day. No it has got to be that he has to go away again.

Oh, there go the lights, the storm is nearly overhead now. Both of us rush around in the dark getting and lighting the candles. Wow, it looks really romantic in here now we've lit them. Hmm, it just may be your lucky night tonight Sky!

Damn it, he's smiling at me again. Come on Sky, just spit it out already and get it over with please. I'm getting more and more freaked out now, and he knows it by the look on my face. Why is he shaking his head like that? Oh god he's not going to say we're finished is he? He must see panic in my face now as he is leaning over, and he gives me the most sweetest, gentlest kiss he has ever given me and it shakes me right down to my core. It gives me the reassurance I needed. He's now watching the storm out of the window, his hands in his pockets. I think I'll stay sat here for a minute. My legs are a bit wobbly after that kiss!

I can't think of anything else that's happened out of the ordinary since I got home. Ok, he's facing me again now, and god dammit there's that smile again. Now he's gone really pale and is biting his lip. I ask him what's wrong as I feel myself start to fill with worry. Is he ok? But he doesn't answer me. What on earth has he just pulled out of his pocket? Oh God that looks like a ……., oh lord he's coming over here with it and, OH MY GOD he's going down on one knee in front of me…..

tbc


End file.
